Weightless
by HikaViBritannia
Summary: Amu and Ikuto were childhood friends, but Ikuto moves. Ten years later, he's back! But Amu works for Easter, and Ikuto joins The Guardians. What's going to happen now? Discontinued. PM me if you'd like to finish.
1. Chapter 1

"Ikuto!" A seven-year-old pinkette called, running into the park.

"Hi, Amu." A eight-year-old blue-haired boy replied, jumping off of a tree limb. Amu ran up and hugged him, tight.

"Uh, Amu.. I have to tell you something." Ikuto said, letting his bangs fall into his face, covering his eyes.

"Yes?" Amu asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm.. moving."

"..What? No! You can't leave me!" Amu shouted, eyes glazed over with tears.

"I'm sorry, Amu. But my dad got into the orchestra overseas.. But I'll be back soon," He replied, trying to cheer up the girl, note; _trying_.

"I guess.. when are you leaving, Ikuto?" Ikuto shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Uhh.. I'm leaving in an hour.."

"..Oh."

An awkward silence fell upon them, begging to be broken.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other some other day, right?" Ikuto asked, looking at his watch for the time. _Ugh, I have to go in 10 minutes.._ Ikuto thought.

"Yeah.. Just.. promise me you won't forget me?" Amu asked, sticking out her pinky-finger.

"I won't forget you." He locked their fingers together with his.

10 years later –

"Fasten your seat belts, ladies and gentleman. We'll be landing in five minutes."

_Finally.. I wonder how much Amu has changed.. or.. is she even still there?_ Ikuto thought, looking outside the plane's window.

"Ikuto-nya! I can't wait to see your hometown." Ikuto's cat-chara, Yoru said.

– With Amu –

"Great, I've got another job to do today, huh?" A seventeen-year-old pinkette asked no one in particular; putting her arms behind her head, yawning.

Hmm.. I wonder how Ikuto's doing; when is he going to come back? Amu thought, walking into Easter.

"Hello, Ms. Hinamori." The woman at the desk told Amu, not bothering to look up from her magazine.

"Yo," Amu walked over to the elevator, on her way to Gozen's office.

"Hinamori," Gozen said, looking at his office doors.

"Yo, Gozen. What's my job today?" The pinkette asked, sitting in a chair with her legs crossed.

"Destroy more X-Eggs. You'll be doing a concert too,"

"Whatever.. anyways, where's my chara's?" Amu asked, glaring at the wall.

"Oh, they're done being tested on," Gozen snapped his fingers, and an assistant walked in, her chara's in their egg's sitting on a tray. Large X's each egg.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, come out." Amu looked over at the three X-Eggs.

"Well, anyways.. I'm out."

With Ikuto, one week later –

"Ikuto, honey! Get ready for school!" Ikuto's mother shouted from downstairs.

_Great.. more well, I might get to see Amu! _Ikuto thought, grinning.

"Come on, Yoru. We're going to school." Ikuto walked out of the front door; after saying goodbye to his mother.

Ikuto POV –

On my way to school, Seiyo High School, I could of sworn I saw a flash of pink.. Oh well, we'll just have to find out if she goes here too.

"Ikuto~nya, I sense some other guardian-chara's here!" Yoru looked around, grinning to himself.

Hmm.. I wonder who else has chara's. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to a boy that looked like a Gay-Prince.. Haha, this is going to be fun.

"Yo," I said, looking at him. Hey, maybe he knows if Amu goes here.

"Hello, my name is Tadase Hotori. I see you have a chara.. would you like to join the Guardians?" The gay-prince asked, looking at me.

"Uhh.. sure.. I guess." I wasn't all to sure what this 'Guardian' stuff was, but I guess I could join.

"Great! Meet us at the Royal Garden after school!"

"..Sure."

~ End, at least.. some reviews and I'll update X3 ~


	2. Old friends meet again? Chapter Two

HikaViBritannia: Hey, guys. So.. I wrote this chapter on my iPhone, so sorry if words/sentences don't make sense or are spelled wrong. Auto-correct can be really~ annoying. -.- Well, hope you enjoy.

Weightless | Chapter Two

_**"Ikuto!" A pinkette called, smiling and running towards her friend. **_

_**Before Ikuto could even turn around, he was tackled by a pink-blur. **_

_**"I missed you, Ikuto!" Amu shouted**_, _**blushing**_.

**_"Amu.. I never got to tell you this.. but I lo-"_**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh.." Amu said, groggily. Her chara's looked at her than to the digital clock on her night-stand.

"Amu-chan, it's time to go to school! You haven't gone in forever!" Amu's X-chara's shouted in unison.

"I don't want to.." The pinkette said, moaning at the loss of warmth when her little sister ran in, pulling her warm blanket off.

"Onii-chan! Come on, you should go to school today!" Ami said, smiling happily.

"..Fine." Amu sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Amu's chara's squealed in unison, setting Amu's clothes on her bed.

"Thanks," Amu walked to the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower."

- 15 minutes later -

"Ahh.." Amu walked out of her pink bathroom, stretching. She walked towards her bed and changed into her school clothes.

(A/N: She wore the normal school-outfit from the anime/manga! Sorry; I'm terrible at describing things, haha.)

- Ikuto's POV -

Okay, so now I'm apparently a 'Guardian', I wonder how this is going to turn out.

I walked over to my navy blue dresser and got my school uniform out, got dressed then walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Ikuto." My mother, Souko, greeted.

"Yo," I replied, stretching and sitting down.

"So, did anything happen at school yesterday?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"Uh.. yeah. I joined this 'Guardian' thing."

"Hn.. That's great! Just don't get into any trouble."

"I know.." I sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go to school now. Bye, mom."

"Bye, honey!" My mother said, smiling and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Now I'm on my way to school.. I hope Amu's here.. I didn't see her on the first day.. Oh well, we'll just have to see.

- With Amu, normal POV -

"Bye mom!" Amu shouted, running down the stairs.

She heard her mother ask, "Aren't you going to eat breakfast, Amu?"

"Uh, no thanks!" Amu said, running out the door.

- On the way to school -

I'm probably going to get a lot of 'Where we're you, Hinamori-sama!' and 'We missed you!' Just great. Well, maybe Ikuto's back and is going to this school.

Ha, keep dreaming, Amu. He probably won't be back for a long time.

"Amu-chan!" Amu's friend, Kyo Kaidou.

"Oh.. hey." She replied, not even looking at him; still feeling a bit sad about Ikuto.. I mean, come on, how would you feel if your only best friend left for 10 years and you still don't know when they're coming back?

"What's wrong with you?" Kyo asked, looking at her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Yeah.. sure.." Kyo raised an eyebrow; wondering why his 'friend' was acting a little.. sad?

- Ikuto's POV -

"Ikuto~nya.. are we almost there?" Yoru asked for about the fiftieth time.

"Ugh.. yes.. will you stop asking?"

"Ma-" Yoru started, but I cut him off. You want to know why? I saw a certain pinkette walking next to a red-haired boy.

"Amu?!" I accidentally shouted, running her direction. The girl, Amu, turned around and my eyes me those golden-orbs that I know oh-so-well.

"..Ikuto?"

~ End.. haha, cliffy. Okay.. not really. Oh well, thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! Sorry for switching POV's a lot. It's only my second story. ~


	3. Chapter Three

Weightless, Chapter Three;

~ RECAP - IKUTO'S POV ~

"Amu?!" I accidentally shouted, running her direction. The girl, Amu, turned around and my eyes me those golden-orbs that I know oh-so-well.

"..Ikuto?"

~ END OF RECAP ~

"Amu.. I missed you so mu-" Ikuto was cut off by a certain Hotori.

"Tsukiyomi-san! What are you doing, talking to that devil!" Tadase shouted; running up to them.

"Devil?" Ikuto murmured, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes! Devil! She works for Easter and you're a Guardian, we're enemies."

"Oh, piss off, Kiddy King." Amu growled.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Oh great, now we're late for class. Let's go, Kyo!" Amu ran towards the school entrance.

- Amu's POV -

That damn Kiddy King! He just had to go there and ruin it! I can't believe Ikuto's back.. Well, he's apart of the guardian's now, hm? Guess we're enemies now. Oh well. I was born to break rules.

"-mu. Amu. Amu!" Kyo shouted. Oh, did I mention IN MY EAR?

"Huh? Oh.. Kyo. Hi."

"Well, I'm leaving for Math, see ya later." Kyo said, walking off.

- Time Skip, after school; Royal Garden -

"So.. Amu's our 'enemy' just because she works for.. what's that company.. Easter?" Ikuto asked, stressing the word 'enemy'.

"Yes! They're creating a bunch of X-Eggs and destroying them!" Tadase replied.

"Wow,"

- Ikuto POV -

Why's she doing this? Doesn't she know she's ruining a lot of kid's dreams? This can't be Amu.. she would never do this.. but then again, I was gone for 10 years..

I sighed, well, I guess I'll have to find out later.

"Ikuto-nya! I sense some X-Eggs!" Yoru said, sitting on my shoulder.

"Me too." Kiseki, Tadase's chara joined in.

"Let's go! Oh, Tsukiyomi-san?" Nagihiko asked, looking over a me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you chara-change?"

"Yep." I replied; I guess we're going to go purify X-Eggs now.

- Time Skip, Amu's POV -

Here I am. Sitting alone. At the park. Well, might as well make some X-eggs and find that damn embryo.

I sighed and leaned against a tree, getting a deep breath before singing;

((Listen to Built For Sin by Framing Hanley -cover-; it's against the rules to post lyrics^^))

"Come on, they're over here!" I heard Tadase shout. Now I can see his silhouette running towards the X-Eggs around me. Haha, this is going to be fun.

"Miki. Character change."

(A/N: Ugh; Miki is one of Amu's chara's. I just forgot to put her in chapter one, I'll change that later.. I'm lazy)

"Okay.." Miki replied. She didn't have that cheery or happy voice anymore, it was more gloomy and bored.

In a swirl of colors, I became 'Amulet Spade'.

"Amu.." I heard Ikuto whisper. Oh, how I wish I could talk to him..

"Cutie, sweetie, love baby!" Yuiki Yaya, Ace's chair shouted. In a flash of white she was standing next to Ikuto and Rima in her Dear Baby transformation.

"Black Canvas.." I murmured, so only my chara's could hear.

Before Yaya could react, she was thrown to the ground by Amu's attack.

"Chara-change, Black Lynx!" Ikuto said before character changing.

They think they could actually beat me?

Wow.. they're pathetic. Oh well.

I looked over and saw Ikuto's chara-change. I giggled and asked, "Ikuto, is your wish to be a perverted-looking-kitty?"

"Wha- No!" I swear I saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks.. oh well; no time for reuniting now. I felt something in my pocket vibrate. Sliding my hand in my right-pocket, I pulled out my cell-phone that Kazuomi gave me.

"Yo? Make it quick, I'm in the middle of a 'fight' right now.." I quietly chuckled. It's not really a fight when you're fighting against people you could easily beat.

"Hinamori! Get down to Easter, now! You've got some work to do!" I heard my 'boss' yell on the other line.

"Okay, okay.." I shut my phone and placed it back inside my pocket.

"Well; gotta go, Guardians. See ya."

"Hey! You can't just back out in the middle of a fight!" Tadase shouted. So, Kiddy King thinks he can beat me, huh?

Chuckling, I replied, "Yes.. watch me. Bye Iku-kun!" I giggled at everyone's expressions.

- Ikuto's POV -

Amu chuckled and replied, "Yes.. watch me. Bye Iku-kun!" She giggled and ran off.

Did she just call me Iku-kun? Haven't heard that in a long time.. Man, I really need to talk to her.

"Yo, Joker, did you know Hinamori in the past or something?" Kukai asked, looking at me.

"Yup. We used to be best-friends when I was eight."

"Wow.. was she always like this? I mean; trying to hurt other people and all that?" Tadase asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No.. I really don't know what would've made her turn out like this.. I was gone for ten years, anyways." I whispered the last few words, frowning a bit.

"Well, I think we should go home now. Bye everyone!" Tadagay said, waving then walking away. Oops, did I say Tadagay? I meant Tadase.

I sighed and walked towards my house.

"Amu.. what happened.."

~ END | Wow.. such a boring and short chapter, sorry. Next chapter Ikuto and Amu meet each other at the mall.. or something like that. XD R&R, please! Flames.. they're not welcome. Go away you fucking flamers. ~


End file.
